


Strawberry Sweet

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Seonghwa, Cunnilingus, Established Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Grammarly is my beta, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seonghwa is enby in this, Smut, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vaginal Fingering, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hongjoong eats Seonghwa out. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	Strawberry Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to firstly say that this takes place in a vague AU I'm building, but all you need to know is that Seonghwa is not human, uses he/they pronouns, and they have a vagina. The non-human part isn't mentioned and can be ignored tbh because I don't mention it, but in my head, it takes place in that AU. Also, I wrote this between the hours of 2 and 4 AM so.
> 
> cw // very brief mention of pregnancy. It's just one sentence but just in case.

Seonghwa pants, eyes fluttering shut as they feel Hongjoong work his way down their body. The younger kisses and nips at their skin, leaving marks here and there. The older’s hands fly up to grasp Hongjoong’s hair when he sucks at one of their nipples, gasping when they feel his thumb brush against their clit.

Seonghwa is already wet; they can feel how slippery they are with every shift of their legs. Eventually, Hongjoong stops playing with their nipples to shift downward until he’s resting on his stomach between their legs. Seonghwa looks down from where they’re propped up against the pillows, biting their lip when they feel Hongjoong’s hot breath against them. The older’s legs are already trembling in anticipation, and the other places his hands on their thighs to keep them spread open.

“Okay?” Hongjoong asks softly, turning to press a kiss to the inside of their left thigh.

Seonghwa nods, grasping at the sheets beside them. “Just excited,” they whisper.

Hongjoong grins, sucking to leave a pretty bruise on their thigh. “Me too,” he says.

Hongjoong giving Seonghwa oral is always a gentle affair between them, only because it was the first thing they ever did in bed together. Neither of them had had condoms or lube at the time, and while the chances were _very_ slim, they didn’t want to risk a sudden pregnancy. It ended up being more than enough, Hongjoong cumming practically untouched at just the sight and sound of Seonghwa falling apart from his tongue.

“Joong…”

The man glances upward, realizing he had gotten lost in thought while marking up Seonghwa’s pretty thighs. They’re gazing down at him with shining eyes, chest heaving as they spread their legs wider. 

“Don’t tease,” they whine, pouting at him.

Hongjoong smiles apologetically, rubbing at Seonghwa’s thighs. “Sorry, got distracted. Ready?”

“ _Please_.”

He shifts to get comfortable and then presses a kiss to Seonghwa’s clit like he always does, relishing in the sweet gasp they let out before he dives in. Seonghwa is already soaking wet and Hongjoong wastes no time licking a long stripe across their lips, swallowing their wetness. He’s still not sure if it’s in his head or actually is Seonghwa, but they’ve always tasted so sweet to him. Like ripe strawberries covered in a layer of strawberry sauce. Hongjoong can never resist them, and he leans forward to get more of that delicious taste on his tongue.

Already Seonghwa is whining high in the back of their throat, eyes shut and delicate features scrunching in pleasure as Hongjoong licks into them. They moan when he slurps at their juices, hips jerking when he thrusts his tongue into their passage. Hongjoong eats them out like he’s making out with their pussy, licking and sucking like it’s a responding partner. Seonghwa moves their hips, rocking into Hongjoong’s tongue, a soft blush painted across their high cheekbones. When he moves to suck at their clit, Seonghwa chokes on a moan and throws their head back, scrambling for something to hold.

“J-Joong, please, please wanna…wanna… _hah-ah!_ ” Seonghwa can barely get the words out, but Hongjoong already knows. He lets go of their thighs to reach under their arched legs and hold their hands, fingers interlocking.

“I got you. I got you.”

Hongjoong raises his head to let them catch their breath, and they moan when they get a glance at how wet his mouth and chin are. They flush deeper when they feel that same warm wetness leaking from their core. Hongjoong is quick to lean back down and lick it up. He points his tongue as he licks a slow stripe between their lips, going back to suckling sweetly at their clit.

Seonghwa can only let out little gasps and whimpers, tears leaking from the corners of their eyes as they’re consumed by pleasure. It doesn’t help that hearing Hongjoong loudly slurping and licking at them only gets them wetter, causing him to lick at them fervor, desperate to keep tasting their sweet juices.

All too soon, Seonghwa’s legs are twitching to close, a sign they’re getting close. They never last long like this; it’s why they usually go until they’ve cum at least three times before stopping. Hongjoong releases one of their hands to free up his right, using his forearm to keep their leg from closing and thrust a finger into Seonghwa’s velvety heat beside his tongue, spreading him wider.

Seonghwa throws their head back, brows furrowing when Hongjoong curls his finger. Their hand tightens around Hongjoong’s as they bring their left hand down to rub at their clit, hips jerking at the sudden jolt of pleasure. Seonghwa’s gasping, hips gyrating into Hongjoong and their own hand as they chase their pleasure.

“ _Close, close, ‘m so close, almost Joongie, so close—"_

Hongjoong crooks his finger just right, hitting their g-spot and Seonghwa cums with a shout of his name, back arching off the bed. Hongjoong dutifully laps up their juices, humming at the sweet flavor in his tongue. He only moves away when they whine, twitching in overstimulation. He lets go of their other hand so he can move up their body and give them a full kiss. Seonghwa moans when they taste themself on Hongjoong’s tongue, wrapping their arms around his neck.

“Love you,” they whisper against his lips, “Love you so much.”

“Love you too,” he whispers back, “My starlight, my Hwa.”

Seonghwa smiles when Hongjoong pulls back to gaze down at them lovingly, feeling warmth bloom in their chest.

“Did you cum?” they ask.

Hongjoong shakes his head, still smiling gently. “Not yet.”

Already his left hand is wandering, skimming down Seonghwa’s body, stopping to rest at the joint between their hip and thigh.

“Again?”

Seonghwa giggles, eagerly pushing at Hongjoong’s shoulders as they nod.

“More fingers this time, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> If, you're interested in my AU, follow my [twit](https://twitter.com/aceandhorny)! This is my nsfw account but the AU is mostly sfw, I just got hyped up to write this but I'm shy so it's on anon.


End file.
